


Тринадцать шуток про хуй Валери

by xenosha



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, много русского мата, наслаждаюсь каждой секундой игры да, русский мат
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Не осуждайте женщину за член!
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Тошнота

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно! Мат, секс, насилие где прошено и где непрошено, содом и гоморра, шутки про женские хуи выведены даже в название. Непоследовательная выкладка - куда автору в жопу стрельнёт, туда он свежий драббл и запихнёт. ООС и хэдканоны, которых никто не просил, по вкусу.  
> Куда автора это приведёт - а хуй знает!
> 
> Вы предупреждены.

Когда Ви просыпается, ее тянет блевать.  
  
Она не знает, отчего. Операция, лекарства, недосып, кровопотеря. Голографический уебок, который стоит перед ней и долбится в стену от ломки.  
  
Она чувствует ее. Чувствует, как у него першит в горле. Как сворачивается в трубочку мозг и практически жжет лёгкие, жаждущие дыма.  
  
Но лёгкие Ви чисты: она даже дурью никогда не затягивалась.  
  
Как же, блять, жаль, что ее нейронным связям и гормонам этого не объяснишь. Современная медицина лечит даже смерть – но только не психосоматику. А уж ее у Ви теперь целый тазик.  
  
Целый таз отборного мозгоебского говна.  
  
Глазной имплант пикселит изображение, и голографический уебок теряет четкость. Словно разозленный этим, он шипит:  
  
\- Мне нужна сигарета.  
  
Ви в курсе. Ей насрать.  
  
От мысли о сигаретах тошнота усиливается. Она вспоминает запах дыма, его ощущение в груди, то как он проходит через нее…  
  
Она садится на кровати и тут же наклоняется вниз. Ее рвет желчью, и желудок выворачивается наизнанку.  
  
\- Ещё немного – и ты сама сдохнешь. Разве не охуенный расклад?  
  
\- Отсоси. Мой. Хуй, - почти по слогам, еле слышно выдавливает Ви, утирая дрожащей рукой губы. Какая разница, насколько разборчиво говорить, если голографический уебок слышит ее совсем на другом уровне?  
  
Интересно, а если взорвать себе к херам барабанные перепонки, она все равно будет слышать его голос?  
  
\- Лучше голосовые связки себе взорви, - сплевывает голографический уебок на краю зрения.  
  
\- Поостерегся бы. Как же ты петь будешь, соловушка сраный? За новый голос придется кругленькую сумму отвалить.  
  
Ви трясет все сильнее, как в лихорадке. Она тянется к голубой банке таблеток – и вскрикивает; уебок выбивает их у нее из руки – посылает ей в мозг сигнал, вызывающий судорогу; им обоим сейчас насрать на детали.  
  
Ви кажется, она сейчас ещё раз сдохнет. На этот раз – насовсем. Ее сжигает изнутри, мозг словно плавится.  
  
И вдруг – резко вспыхнувшей лампочкой в темном коридоре – она понимает, от чего ее так тошнит.  
  
Все, что Джонни Сильверхэнд чувствует, - ненависть.  
  
И Ви в ней захлёбывается. Хочет ее сблевать, как лишний алкоголь или отравленную пищу.  
  
\- Если бы все наши проблемы решались так просто, - рычит Джонни и со злости пинает ее кровать.  
  
Ви проталкивает себе в горло таблетку и едва успевает сглотнуть, прежде чем потерять сознание.


	2. Семьи

\- Клэр, скажи, - Ви несколько секунд молчит, собираясь с мыслями, и опрокидывает в себя стопку текилы, - что чувствуешь, когда собираешься сделать переход?

\- В смысле? – барменша недоуменно поднимает бровь. Ви неуверенно кашляет, едва слышно шикает на раздавшееся в голове фырканье.

\- Ну типа… не знаю. У меня из-за всей этой ситуации мозги набекрень. Вдруг мне однажды захочется ещё и эту хуйню, а я даже не распознаю?

Клэр несколько секунд смотрит ей прямо в глаза, и Ви неприютно ежится. Но Клэр, видимо, не собирается допытываться до подробностей.

\- Ну я даже не знаю. Ты вроде и так на полпути. Кто шастает по этому заведению и чуть ли не каждому предлагает обслужить твоего дружка в штанах?

Ви вскидывает бровь:

\- Так это ж другое! Я ж не мужиком хочу стать! Просто это ну… типа… удобнее. Ссать там. Дрочить. Нахер посылать, опять же – очень важный навык в наемничьей жизни!

\- Дрочить, ага, - Клэр хохочет. – Знаешь, это не намного сложнее, чем с вагиной! Вставила – и…

\- Это когда есть что вставлять, - ворчит Ви, и в сердце набухает притупившаяся было опухоль. – А ты представь: тебе типа тринадцать, ты не можешь загуглить ничего по теме и на тебя загадочно смотрит твоя дырень…

\- Не можешь загуглить? Это в каких же трущобах ты росла?

\- Да это не трущобы. Просто когда твоя мамаша – помешанная на безопасности корпоратка, серфинг по сети несколько усложняется. Она, блять, не поскупилась на дорогущие блокаторы, представляешь? Камер заодно понатыкала, я все удивляюсь, как мы их на завтрак не ели. Ну и вот представь: тебе тринадцать, ты нашла единственную на всю квартиру слепую зону, сидишь и думаешь: это вот щас пора или не пора? А если пора, то как? Куда и что тут положено совать?

Ви, не глядя, берет следующую стопку, подготовленную заботливой Клэр, и выпивает и ее.

\- Вот именно в тот день, когда я сидела в этом углу, впервые за свою жизнь кончив, я и поняла, что надо валить из той залупы.

\- Так вот ради чего ты взлом учила, - хмыкает Клэр вполголоса. – И как она щас?

\- Кто, залупа?

\- Да нет, мамаша.

\- Да хуй ее знает. Я как деку в руках держать научилась, собрала монатки и съебала оттуда с концами. Псевдоним взяла, деньги у нее спиздила. С мордашкой повезло, так что нашла себе хахаля, а там и «Арасака». Они ее фирму прихлопнули, ещё когда я в пешках ходила. Может, пулю себе в лоб пустила. Или свалила нахер куда подальше. Сука увертливая.

\- Какие теплые, тесные семейные узы! – вопреки тону, Клэр кажется почти печальной. Ви сплевывает себе под ноги:

\- Нахер семью. Одни расстройства.

\- Да ладно тебе. Не все семьи одинаково плохи.

Клэр даёт ей стопку – чего-то другого. Ви принюхивается, и свеженькие анализаторы выдают сводку по содержанию.  
Водка. Имбирный эль. Лимон.

И капелька любви.

Ви чувствует, как рефлекторно сжимает ладонь, и под давлением стакан начинает неприятно трещать. Они не чокаются с Клэр и пьют свои порции залпом.


	3. Рекомендации

Ви ржет так, что машину мотает по всей дороге, и один раз она чуть не влетает в грузовик на встречке. Спасибо Найт-Сити за то, что она хоть бухой, хоть в истерике сможет вывести машину из любой опасной ситуации!

\- Блять, Ви, ты решила нас там угробить?! – сзади ругается Джонни – едва ли потому, что недоволен ее ездой: на самом деле он глубоко оскорблен тем, что приходится сидеть на пассажирском месте. Ви знает, у них мозги общие.

Джонни ещё более недовольно кряхтит, оскорбленная невинность.

\- А е-еще медленнее можешь? А, блять, больно как… - скулит полуголый мужик, суча ножками и сжимая горячими ладошками промежность.

\- Нет, серьезно, ты поставил «Мистера Перчика»? Чува-ак, ты бы ещё клинок богомола себе туда засунул, и то пользы было больше!

\- Нахуя?!

\- Да-да, именно туда! – Ви назидательно поднимает палец, одновременно резко прокручивая руль и вдавливая в пол педаль для разворота. – Это довольно редкая, но интересная модификация: соблазняешь кого-то, расстегиваешь ширинку – и цоп!..

В зеркало заднего вида Ви замечает, что Джонни устало прячет в ладони лицо. Впрочем, не то чтобы такая мелочь, как недовольный мозгоед, могла бы остановить ее от чтения лекции.

\- Сука, просто довези меня до рипера! Я сдохну щас! – подвывает мужичонка, зажмурившись и извиваясь от боли. Ви цокает языком:

\- А ты потом ещё какую снятую с продажи шнягу на себя нацепишь? Послушай специалиста, салага, пока я ещё жива!

\- Будешь так вести – не будешь жива, - шипит Джонни. «А я в любом случае не буду, но так хоть помрем с музыкой», - моментально откликается Ви.

\- Где я тебя об этом просил?! – вопрошает мужик, даже распахнув слезящиеся глаза ради такого.

\- Кто тебя ещё в этом городе согласится на халяву везти? Этот таксист берет плату слушателями! Так вот, если серьезно – очень советую «Кукурузатор-200», немного староват, но надёжный. Сама такой использую, ощущения – полный атас, и никаких коротких замыканий в яйца! Единственный минус – искусственное удлинение всего на тридцать сантиметров максимум, но зато умножители ощущений по всей поверхности – высший класс.

\- Да эта модель – А-АА-АА – говно, я ее уже год как снял, - пыхтит мужик, прерываясь на мучительные крики. Ви оскорбленно распахивает рот:

\- Ты чо, прикалываешься?! Что, твой «перчик» лучше?

\- Сука, выпусти меня, - скулит мужик из последних сил. - Мы… мы на месте…

\- На месте, на месте, - ворчит Ви, сложив на груди руки. – Экспериментатор хуев.

\- Иди в пизду, - вскрикивает мужик, захлопывая за собой дверь. Ви провожает его крайне недовольным взглядом.

Джонни сзади вздыхает. Это явно должно звучать саркастично или хотя бы осуждающе, но получается облегчённо. Сдает рокер позиции, кошмар.

\- Что, теперь ты ещё и благотворительностью занялась? Карму чистишь?

\- Считай, что меня очаровал его зад, - тоскливо вздыхает Ви. – Не знаю, что у него там спереди останется после рипера, но сзади я бы ему засадила.

\- Иди лучше шлюху сними, спец по технике.

\- О, а ведь и правда! – Ви поворачивается к соседу по башке – уже успевшему переехать на соседнее кресло, а как же – и ослепительно улыбается. – Он ведь меня как раз туда напоследок и отправил! Отлично, Сильверхэнд, назначаю тебя главным специалистом по женским задницам – идём искать такую же гарную, как у этого типа.

\- Я блять не знаю, я счастлив быть с тобой в одной голове или я лучше бы застрелился? – Джонни приподнимает солнечные очки и орет переносицу пальцами, пока Ви разворачивает чужую машину и выезжает обратно на трассу


	4. Стелс

\- Твоя башка – долбаный проходной двор, - бухтит Джонни на краю сознания, посылая очень злобные сигналы в сторону светящегося уведомления о подключении постороннего к системе. Ви он этим не то чтобы раздражает (хотя его старания она безусловно оценила), но заметно снижает слышимость вокруг. А животных лучше бы слышать хорошо.

\- Слушай, первым в мою башку заселился ты, так что чья бы корова, - бурчит Ви, выглядывая из-за машины. Трое верзил, спинами друг к другу; ведут дружеские беседы. Несложно…

\- Моя бы корова! – взвился Джонни. – Я и так живу в дурдоме, так хотелось бы чтобы его не топтали всякие!..

\- Завянь, принцесса, мне тоже это не нравится.

Ближайшему Ви сворачивает шею, как только он заканчивает говорить со своим приятелем: позвоночник расслабляюще хрустит в ее руках. Она оттаскивает его в свое укрытие и осторожно выползает за следующим.

Они стоят бок о бок, копошатся в двигателе машины. Одному – отключение оптики, чтобы не начал палить, а второму – хрусть!

Взлом был наполовину готов, когда поперек глазных имплантов выскочило уведомление о звонке. Джуди Альварес.

\- Блять, Ви, ты совсем охуела?! Мы на задании!

\- Но это Джуди, - шипит Ви, сворачивая шею и отбрасывая тело назад. Как раз вовремя: второй здоровяк охнул и заозирался.

\- Джуди-хуюди, если подохнешь – попиздеть с ней уже не сможешь!

\- Да чего ты такой злой сегодня? – уже вслух спрашивает Ви, пнув животного в колени – не хватило роста дотянуться до шеи сразу – и отправив его следом за товарищами. – Будто сам ни разу с девушками на миссии не флиртовал… привет, Джуди, ты как?

Джонни очень красноречиво вздохнул, но признал поражение – в этом отношении они с Ви крайне одинаковые долбоебы. С кем не бывает.

Беседа, впрочем, выходит не слишком насыщенной: Джуди в порядке (и это хорошо), скучает по Ви (ещё лучше!) и обзавелась каким-то планом, которым по телефону делиться отказалась (херово). Услышать ее голос было все равно приятно.

\- Я такой сопливой романтики сто лет не слышал.

\- Пятьдесят из которых ты был мертв. Слушай, я можно сказать для тебя стараюсь – где ещё ты увидишь лесбийское порно от первого лица с полным комплектом ощущений?

\- В брейндансе.

\- А знаешь, кто его тебе смонтирует?

\- …блядь, - Джонни даже проявляется, чтобы поднять руки в сдающемся жесте, - обложила, ладно. Только больше не отвлекайся, мне как-то не улыбается подохнуть после таких обещаний.

Ви посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и разворачивается на каблуках под звук его довольного хмыканья.

Пласид не комментирует ничего из этого – видимо, ему действительно насрать, как выполняется дело, пока дело выполняется. А может, они в своем вуду-кружке по интересам к шизикам давно привычные, кто их разберёт.

Попасть в молл оказывается не так сложно, даже ломать ничего не приходится. Пару турелей отключить разве что.

Ви пробирается на второй этаж и с интересом оглядывает нижний через недостроенное ограждение. Турели, камеры, патрули повсюду! Тот парень не шутил. Ерунда, впрочем. Это не может быть сложнее, чем угнать сраный броневик у Милитеха.

В этот момент перед глазами снова выскакивает уведомление. Вспомни, как говорится, солнце.

\- Ви! – верещит Джонни. – Ты прикалываешься?!

\- Панам не звонит из-за ерунды, - рявкает в ответ Ви, нервно оглядывая окрестности – ближайший бугай метрах в тридцати, причем, кажется, тоже пиздит по телефону.

\- Да она только из-за ерунды и звонит!

\- Она мой друг!

\- Вот именно, она тебе даже не даст!

Ви резко сводит пальцы левой руки – молчаливый, но универсальный жест «завали ебало» - и берет трубку.

Панам приспичило извиниться. И поговорить о Соле. И отчитаться за Василиска. Милая, непринуждённая беседа друзей – Ви таких очень не хватает после смерти Джеки.

К концу разговора она улыбается во весь рот.

Джонни садится напротив нее с крайне осуждающим ебалом. Несколько секунд они буравят друг друга взглядами, перебирая орудия спора и выбирая те, что поострее.

А потом треньканье в башке Ви раздается ещё раз.

\- Ви.

Она внимательно рассматривает аватарку Ривера.

\- Ви, нет.

Переводит взгляд на Джонни.

\- Ви, не смей!

Глядя максимально честно и невинно в темные глаза Сильверхэнда, Ви тыкает в «ответить». Джонни оглушительно вздыхает.

\- Я с тобой сегодня не разговариваю.

…Ривер, кстати, говорить с Ви отказался вообще и скинул координаты для встречи. Странный у него флирт, конечно. Лесбийское порно в миллион раз лучше.


	5. Рок

Ви помнит, кто она, глядя на свою покрытую серебристым покрытием левую руку; помнит, взявшись за микрофон.

Когда срётся с Кэрри в тысячный раз, когда с удовольствием трахает Альт – помнит; усмехается: это все было задумано, чтобы глянуть на задорную порнушку мертвеца и сейчас уже старушки? Вау. Остаётся надеяться, что Брижитт в своем кресле хотя бы кончила.

Чувствовать свою грудь проткнутой аракавскими лезвиями оказывается до неприятного знакомо, и Ви на секунду всерьез пугается, что Джонни сейчас и умрет. Мало ли, что она знает, как он умер, видела, как он умер – черт, она буквально является его надгробием с эпитафией «пошел ты нахуй душегуб».

Умирать все равно страшно.

Молодая Бестия, срущаяся с бывшим из-за их нынешних, вызывает усмешку; аракавские прихвостни, которые не могли не поучаствовать в сраче, не вызывают ничего.

Зато вызывает перестрелка.

Может, у Джонни такой навороченный револьвер, может, черепа корпоратов тогда ещё не усиливали дополнительным слоем брони – их головы взрываются с радостным кровавым всплеском. Ви чувствует, как адреналин и азарт боя затапливает ее разум – и в этот самый момент начинает забывать.

Они разносят бар, раскурочивают половину парковки; Томпсон – этот говнюк – сбивает Джонни его же машиной, но у них нет даже времени поорать друг на друга вдосталь. Джонни взрывает преследующие их машины в несколько выстрелов, а остановившись, предлагает план.

В его ушах гремит рок, овации, взрывы коктейлей Молотова, грохот выстрелов; но рок большего всего – рок заполняет все его нутро.

Их нутро. Ви даже не уверена, что с улицы можно услышать музыку – в глубине-то башни, - но все равно слышит ее. И стреляет в ритм древнему самурайскому музлу.

Ее затапливает злость с горьким привкусом страха – нужно найти Альт, нужно спасти ее, плевать на все (включая себя): Джонни сплевывает кровь от попавших в него пуль и скалится обеспокоенно обернувшейся Бестии.

Они слишком далеко зашли, чтобы вдруг взять и сдохнуть на полпути.

Они разносят голову корпоративной крысе, убого пытавшейся в пафос, подскакивают к Альт; говорят, говорят, говорят с ней, пока не одернет Бестия.

А потом в хлам разбивают ебало Томпсону, потому что все это, блять, неправда. Нихуя она не умерла. И снимать он ее права не имеет.

Боль от удара Бестии отрезвляет – и делает всё ещё хуже; мир разваливается на лоскуты, на куски, на…

воксели.

Энграмма Джонни устало смотрит на Ви, и Ви вспоминает.

Но рок все равно отголосками продолжает греметь в сердце.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в общем, пока я бегала за Альт, произошел баг, из-за которого роцк Жонне продолжал играть поперек боевой темы Ви. я выяснила, что это баг, только когда рок продолжил играть и в сети, и во время разговора с Альт, и вообще пока я не смогла сохраниться-перезагрузиться.  
> но было уже поздно, потому что фик уже придумался.  
> а вы говорите, баги - зло!


	6. Котики

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> осторожно, столько сахара, что диабетикам может стать плохо!

\- Все, - объявляет Ви потолку, упав на кровать и блаженно вытянув ноги. – Сегодня мы никуда не пойдем.

\- В смысле? – Джонни не нужно даже появляться перед ней, чтобы Ви увидела недоуменный изгиб его бровей. – Вся ночь впереди, ещё пару психопатов успеем обезвредить!

\- Нет.

Спокойствие Ви впечатляет Сильверхэнда, и тот затыкается на какое-то время. Или, может, он решил, что она совсем отъехала кукухой и надо выждать время, пока птичка прилетит обратно.

Этим вечером он вообще тихий. Большей частью молчал во время драки с вудуистами, не отвешивал дурацких комментариев о езде Ви на байке (такой же херовой, как обычно), даже не взбеленился, когда она сожрала шаурму в самой неприглядной уличной забегаловке.

Не то чтобы Ви не понимала причин – Альт была жуткой и пугающей.

И ещё она была бывшей.

Так что, наверное, Ви понимает причины даже слишком хорошо.

А потому ногой цепляет пакет, в который выгрузила вещи из тайника мотоцикла, и с торжественным видом достает оттуда плотно запечатанную упаковку.

\- И что это? – усмехается Джонни. – Наш ужин?

\- Ну, ты в свои говнарьские деньки наверняка и таким питался, но я как-то, знаешь, пристрастилась к еде покачественнее. – Ви делает паузу. Что, все ещё никаких шуток про шаурму? Кошмар какой, старика совсем развезло. – Это – кошачий корм.

\- Потрясающе.

На этом комментарии от Джонни заканчиваются. Ви шумно вздыхает, сбрасывает тяжёлые, усиленные сапоги, переобувается в домашние тапочки и, гордо шлепая пятками, выходит из квартиры налево.

Когда Ви только заселилась, был у нее сосед. Нихуя она про него не помнит, кроме того, что у него был кот; а теперь кот шляется по этажу, грустный и голодный. Пусть котик порадуется.

Она высыпает немного корма в оставленную кем-то миску; помещается немного – остаётся ещё хотя бы на один раз. Ви удовлетворённо кивает, разворачивается и идёт к Уилсону.

\- О, красавица!..

\- Отвянь, Уилсон, - хмыкает Ви, пожимая ему руку. – Я сегодня за… кхм, непрофильным обмундированием.

\- Чего-о?

\- Какаву сделаешь?

Уилсон грузится – Ви почти видит значки загрузки в его глазах. А потом наконец улыбается с самым заговорщическим видом:

\- Зефирки принесла?

\- А как же! – Она гордо встряхивает пакетом.

\- …какие, нахуй, зефирки? – Джонни так охуел, что звучит даже не зло – удивительное дело! – Какая, нахуй, какава?

\- Самое вкусное какао во всем районе, - гордо поясняет Ви. – Он себе кофейный аппарат поставил – дорогущий, как сука. И в комплекте набор для какао! Представляешь себе сурового продавца охуенных пушек, предлагающего покупателям какао?

\- …я в башке хуевой женщины, в этом городе никакую хуйню представлять не надо.

\- Ну вот, как видишь, - Ви подмигивает своему отражению в стекле, предпочтя проигнорировать каламбур, - самым верным покупателям он действительно предлагает!

Уилсон выносит ей кружку с каким-то совсем несвойственным ему умиленным ебалом; кружка красивая – револьверы в рождественской ленточке. Ви с выражением скупой торжественности высыпает зефирки – получается небольшой сугроб.

Они смотрят на дело рук своих несколько секунд, пока Ви не начинает трястись от плохо сдерживаемого хихиканья.

\- Ладно, вали давай, - ворчит Уилсон, посмеиваясь про себя. – И кружку потом верни!

\- Обязательно, - кивает Ви и, придерживая ее обеими руками – удобно, когда импланты хреново реагируют на температуру! – идёт к себе.

Она ставит чашку на стол – меньше всего на свете ей нравится, когда какао обжигает ей язык – и достает из шкафа начатую коробку печенья. Она им объедалась, когда посралась с Джеки – месяц, что ли, с увольнения. Банку мороженого не нашла и хрустела печеньем.

Вкусное, зараза, пиздец. Наверняка привозное, в Найт-Сити таких не делают.

Джонни молчит, когда она, хрустя печенюшкой, снова выходит из квартиры. Зато – вот диво – появляется наконец, когда они подходят к миске с кормом.

Перед миской правда сидит кот. Лысый, большеглазый, голодный – пиздец. Последних зверей в Найт-Сити обижать не принято, так что от Ви он не шарахается; зато очень задумчиво поглядывает вбок – туда, где сидит голограмма Джонни.

Он присел на колени, сложив на них руки, и просто… смотрит. Такими зачарованными глазами, каких Ви у него ещё не видела.

Улыбается невзначай. Выманила наконец.

\- Пиздец, - говорит он, протянув механическую руку погладить кота, - Давай себе его заберём, а?

\- А давай. – Ви соглашается так легко, что сама удивляется; садится рядом, чешет лысую спинку ладонью. Хороший кот. Ласковый.

Джонни, кажется, старается даже не дышать – даром что мертвый и в башке.

Коту их квартира нравится. Он забирается в корзину для белья и, как снайпер, оглядывает окрестности, периодически пораженно мяукая; единственное, что его пугает до прижатых к голове ушек – когда Ви берет с кровати одеяло и относит его на диван.

Зато потом он с удобством сворачивается клубочком на обернутых в мягкую ткань коленках, и мурчит, как допотопный трактор.

Ви расслабленно гладит кота, отпивая приятно остывшее какао, краем глаза смотрит какой-то тупой сериал по полузакрытому каналу. Джонни обнаруживается рядом закинувшим ноги на столик и прикрывшим глаза.

Ви молчит, тихо улыбаясь. В горле приятная сладость.

\- Спасибо, Ви, - говорит Джонни, сложив на коленях руки и едва заметно улыбаясь – тепло и искренне.

\- Да не за что, - улыбается Ви.

Пусть котики порадуются.


	7. Полночная леди

К тому, что Джонни на неё почти не смотрит, оказалось привыкнуть на диво просто.

В смысле, Ви знала, что он в её голове, смотрит её глазами и думает её мозгами; просто когда он торчит перед глазами и пиздит в уши без остановки, это знание перестает быть интуитивным.

Не то чтобы ей это мешало, конечно. Дурнушкой она, конечно, не назвалась бы, но и на биопластику тратиться не хотелось, и на косметические импланты денег не хватало; так уж, от широты душевной, вставила в скулы золотые нити – славные арасакские деньки. А вот заплатку на шрам поперёк ебала уже не хватило.

\- Шрам и шрам, - пожал плечами расползающийся на пиксели Джонни. – Косметосом бы наверняка могла замазать, если бы хотела.

Ви фыркнула. Он и так в курсе, сколько времени занимает утренний марафет. Примерно ко второму получасу он каждый раз начинает зудеть в уши.

Впрочем, они нашли компромисс: Ви упростила макияж глаз и под средненедовольное «я, конечно, не Керри, но скиллы у тебя - атас» сократила время нанесения боевой раскраски до честных пятнадцати минут.

С другой стороны, Джонни все равно видел её лицо примерно два раза в день, а тело – ну, у Ви не было желания тратиться на зеркала во весь рост, так что в основном её тушку Сильверхэнд лицезрел во время осмотра у риперов.

И он был, черт возьми, не против! Вот и верь потом историям про злющего рокера-бабника.

Ви не собиралась задавать ему наводящие вопросы. Как говорится, не корми троллей и уебков. Не отвяжется ж потом.

А потом она решила, что есть подозрительные эзотерические таблетки – отличная идея.

***

Первым, что она вспомнила по пробуждении, стала короткая, но емкая мысль: Джонни, блять.

Дальнейший разговор с Бестией эту мысль укрепил и развил до «Джонни, блять, какого хуя»; к счастью, Бестия оказалась достаточно понимающей, чтобы дать Ви свой номер и оставить её, похмельную, в одиночестве – ну, в её особом сорте одиночества, со смешливым кашлем в углу сознания и желанием выблевать желудок и биочип заодно.

Первый час Ви лежала лицом вниз и не подавала признаков жизни.

Во второй – начала соображать.

Если бы Джонни не решил бухнуть перед важным делом, Ви наверное сейчас была бы в могиле. От удивления, конечно – пропитая печень и выкуренные лёгкие её бы точно в могилу свести не смогли. Её даже пуля туда не отправила.

Выкарабкавшись из кровати и решив проинспектировать свое ебало в ванной, она обнаружила татуировку на предплечье.

Тупую, кстати.

Джонни особенно мерзко гыгыкнул, но в голограмму не высунулся.

Макияж он, конечно, не смыл, и сейчас вся косметика красиво сочеталась с синяками под глазами и общей моральной разъебанностью. Ви, конечно, предпочитала образ «дива среди гопников», но «панда в запое» ей тоже шёл.

Надо душ принять, выползла из общего шума в голове одинокая внятная мысль.

Мысль показалась хорошей, и Ви с трудом и ленью начала выползать из куртки. Футболка, корсет… Господи, как она умудрилась его так криво застегнуть, она и в худшие дни так не косячила!

Минуточку.

Её внезапно накрыло воспоминанием – не своим, но ярким.

Джонни заходит в туалет, воровато оглядывается и стаскивает с себя одежду; злобно матерится, пытаясь нащупать защёлки корсета, сваливает все снятое на бачок унитаза.

А затем быстро, почти воровато берётся за свои – Ви – сиськи.

Цокает языком:

\- У Альт были больше.

Не теряя времени, запускает руку к себе в штаны.

\- У Бестии был больше…

И, с тоской вздохнув, одевается обратно.

Ви оперлась о раковину, наклонила голову; из горла рвался не то смех, не то грозный рык. Когда она подняла взгляд, Джонни не очень уверенно подпирал дверной косяк в отражении зеркала.

\- Если ещё раз так сделаешь, - ласково проворковала Ви, - влеплю себе вместо груди импланты с электрошоком.

\- Тебя ж саму ебнет, - слабо воспротивился Сильверхэнд без обычной своей уверенности.

\- А ты, я смотрю, мазохист! – расхохоталась Ви; ей было настолько смешно, что даже похмелье немного отпустило. Джонни хмыкнул и, кажется, расслабился. – А чо, у Бестии реально хуй больше? А то, знаешь, слухов как-то не ходит…

\- Ага, ещё б она пускала к себе в штаны тех, кто эти слухи будет распускать! Не, хуй у неё – даже я обалдел. Она вообще чуть ли не пионером была в наше время.

\- Куда уж «Мистеру Перчику»?

\- «Мистер Перчик» рядом с ней тебе помидоркой покажется.

…ладно, возможно, так ржать все же не стоило – остатки содержимого желудка тоже отправились наружу. Но оно того стоило.

Надо будет потом Панам рассказать.


	8. Дружба

Первым в сознании Ви прогружается счётчик патронов, и это потом покажется Ви гомерически смешным.

Ни озабоченный голос Панам, ни привычное уже паническое беспокойство Сильверхэнда, ни даже сраные показатели жизнедеятельности, привычно болтающиеся чуть повыше полной жопы. Сраные цифры оставшихся про запас патронов.

А потом Ви открывает глаза и видит загорелое, красивое лицо Панам, искаженное беспокойством. Выборочное внимание выделяет слишком сильный блеск в темных глазах, морщину между бровей, ласковую улыбку.

\- Ви… вот так, хорошо… Только осторожно.

Панам так заботится.

Панам так за нее боится.

Ви кажется это смешным – за такую, как она, волноваться?

Позже не покажется.

Ви пытается сесть почти сразу, сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, все в порядке, просто перепила (лимонада, да), схлопотала солнечный удар (терморегулирующий имплант барахлит), и вообще, киберпсихоз в запущенной стадии – с кем не бывает? Панам мягко давит ей на плечи, смотрит исподлобья – перепуганная и чуть-чуть недоверчивая.

Ви была без сознания несколько часов. И кашляла кровью.

\- Что с тобой? Как тебе помочь?

Ви смотрит на нее пустыми глазами. Думает. Мысли громкие и пустые – все, как одна.

Сбоку, на краю зрения, появляется Джонни, и Ви переводит взгляд на него. Он встаёт в угол, подпирает стенку, смотрит – нечитаемо из-за авиаторов.

Он молчит. Не даёт оценку, не лезет с советами, даже успокоить не пытается. Ви знает, что у него это получается говёно.

Но он здесь, рядом. Молчит, потому что это лучшее, что он может сделать.

Молчит и Панам, давая ей собраться с мыслями. Интересно, что кочевники могли успеть придумать?.. Рак, древний как мир туберкулёз? Может, и правда на киберпсихоз подумали? Было бы смешно.

Ви все кажется смешным сейчас, и ни над чем она не может засмеяться.

\- Мне осталось недолго.

\- Ш-шш. Что такое? Вылечим.

Это тоже смешно. Так, что глаза предательски жжет непролитым смехом.

Джонни смотрит на Ви, только на нее. Молчит – Ви все равно знает его мысли. И сказать он их внятно все равно не сможет – из его уст выходит только отборная, первоклассная ебанина.

Панам – ее друг. Панам правда хочет ей помочь.

И это самая высокая оценка, которую Сильверхэнд давал кому бы то ни было на памяти Ви.

Когда Ви спрашивает, знает ли Панам Джонни Сильверхэнда, она не выдерживает и выпускает смешок: он выходит сдавленный и дрожащий, настоящий истерический уродец. Джонни не комментирует ни «старьё», ни «конструкт поедает сознание» - и не исчезает, сбежав поглубже в мозговую кору.

Панам сцепляет руки в замок, предлагает помощь, пытается осмыслить – ещё бы, ее подруга мало того, что умирает медленной среднемучительной смертью, так ещё и с древним террористом в виде опухоли. Не то, что слышишь каждый день.

Подруга.

Ви мчалась к Альдекальдо отдохнуть – сбежать подальше от проблем, заказов, ответственности. Погонять на Василиске. Они – ее друзья.

Она б за них убила. И убивала.

И Панам – Панам бы сделала за нее то же. Если бы проблемы Ви решались так просто.

…и Джонни ее друг тоже.

Он, конечно, стирает ее сознание – не по своей воле. И помогает из корыстных побуждений – из ненависти к Арасаке. Ей, бывшей корпоратке. А корпоратки, как всем известно, бывшими не бывают, будь у них хоть трижды железные яйца и дважды – хуй до небес.

Насколько вообще можно назвать дружбой отношения с человеком, который виноват в каждой из ее многочисленных проблем?

…но в полутьме палатки, в мигрени от очередного приступа, Ви называет это так. Про себя, конечно. Джонни и так услышит.

А беспокойную Панам Ви успокаивающе обнимает, перешучивается с Альдекальдо, для которых она только-бы-не-осталась в веках «спящей красавицей», хлопает на прощание Панам по плечу.

\- Когда ты придумаешь, как с этим разобраться – звони, ладно? Семья тебе поможет.

Ви кажется, что она почти слышит согласное жужжание чипа в своей башке. Только Джонни, уебку этому, даже звонить не придется.

\- Обещаю.

Ви проглатывает невыплаканный смех и украдкой протирает глазные импланты от излишнего увлажнения.


	9. Пошёл ты

Ви заваливается в квартиру под утро – точнее, в самое что ни на есть утро, в ноль семь-семнадцать часов; ей дурно и хочется спать.

Она падает на кровать и с минуту буравит взглядом потолок. Она так устала, что уснуть не выходит.

\- Может, хоть разденешься, великая наемница? – перед ней, привычно замигав, проявляется Джонни. – Провоняешь потом всю квартиру.

\- Тебе-то какая разница? – ворчит Ви, но послушно снимает куртку и расстегивает комбинезон. – Все равно нихуя не чуешь.

\- Ладно, - на удивление легко соглашается Джонни, садясь рядом на кровать. – Не чую.

\- И? Что тогда тебе неймется?

\- О, Ви. Я просто мечтаю, чтобы ты разделась. – Сильверхэнд ухмыляется. – Потому что одеваешься ты хуй пойми во что.

Ви оглядывает розовую куртку с мехом, нетраннерский комбинезон, из-под которого игриво выглядывает на диво крепкий корсет, дурацкую советскую шапку-ушанку… «Пошел ты нахуй», - устало думает она, даже не утруждая себя напрячь голос.

\- Вот и пойду, - странно бормочет Джонни.

Вместо того, чтобы просто исчезнуть, он садится на карточки между ее ног, открывает рот; Ви ждёт очередную колкость, которая ударит в самое сокровенное, но вместо этого – вместо этого он проводит языком по внутренней стороне ее бедер.

С секунду Ви, поражённая, смотрит на него, пытаясь придумать шутку, остроту – что угодно, чтобы услышать свой голос и осмыслить происходящее; но затем приходят ощущения.

У Джонни теплый, шершавый язык; Джонни водит пальцами ей по колену – немного щекотно; Джонни… Джонни!..

\- Как ты?.. - пытается спросить Ви.

\- Я в твоей голове, - на секунду оторвавшись, говорит Джонни. В его глазах – странное: искры и жажда. – Я знаю, как заставить твою нервную систему искриться.

И он, Аракава его забери, действительно знает.

Ощущения от его действий приходят спустя секунду – Ви наконец понимает, что имел в виду Сильверхэнд, говоря о пинге между зрением и осязанием; она не знает, как это починить – и просто откидывается на кровати назад, закрыв глаза.

Что она делает?..

Мысли глитчат и исчезают.

Джонни проходит руками все выше, касается торчащих костей таза, легко пробегает пальцами по накачанному животу. Ви вдруг чувствует, как в трусах становится жарко и тесно.

Как к этому пришло? Она даже сняв шлюху вела душеспасительные беседы, а теперь…  
  
Джонни не даёт ей думать, и лёгким усилием воли побуждает ее снять трусы: она и не против – даже не удивлена больше, чувствуя свой гордо стоящий хуй. Удивление уступает жажде, жару, страсти, мозги у Ви словно прожарились и иссохли до одной-единственной мысли.

Она берется за свой давно не бывавший в работе – сколько бы она на него ни слала – хер в тот же момент, когда Джонни вставляет в нее свой.

Ви чуть-чуть трясет, в зажмуренные глаза стекает пот; она чувствует все – член в себе, свой член в ком-то, и ещё один – в своей руке. Что-то из этого нереально, как нереальны и брейндансы – нервная система плавится на отдельные нейроны.

А нейроны, как Ви знает, у нее разрушились давным-давно.

Она даже не знает, действительно ли Джонни стоит там, между ее ног, или просто шлёт ей в мозг сигналы со своего чипа; она не открывает глаза, чтобы проверить – ей сейчас так хорошо, как никогда не было. Они движутся в одном ритме, потому что они – одно; она чувствует губы Сильверхэнда на своем животе, его руки – горячую и холодную – на своей заднице; она чувствует, насколько она горячая, и стонет от удовольствия во весь голос.

Ей не нужно ничего делать – она все равно не сможет притронуться; но Джонни чувствует все то, что и она.

Сделай хорошо ей, чтобы хорошо было обоим.

Ви приоткрывает один глаз, тянется к смазке, холостяцки лежащей в изголовье; виртуальному Джонни в ее заднице – нервной системе – она не нужна, а вот ей бы стоило себя поберечь.

Можно ли считать это дрочкой, если дрочит она наполовину не себе?

Джонни хрипло хохочет, и Ви чувствует, как этим же смехом заходится сама. Мозг превратился в плавающую кашу.

Двойной оргазм – ее и его – бьёт по нейронам атомным взрывом; Ви тяжело дышит, облизывает сухие губы, с трудом сглатывает пересохшим горлом.

\- Блядь, - выдыхает она.

\- Да, отработала ты сегодня отлично, - говорит Джонни в ее голове – словно бы такой же вымотанный.

\- Пошел ты…

\- Уже сходил. Уютно.

Ви жмурится и устало хохочет, срывая горло, сжимая в грязных руках одеяло.

Как она жила без этого уебка в голове?


	10. В одной лодке

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо фанфикшену за то что я могу трахнуть Пералесов
> 
> Да, кстати, в этом драббле есть мощное Джефферсон/Ви/Элизабет/Джонни в формате драматичной групповухи, так что если у вас есть с этим какие-то проблемы - лучше пройти мимо.  
> Ивент одноразовый, так что не думаю, что он достоин внесения в шапку.

Они в полной заднице.

Ви знает это и так, но осознание приходит только тогда, когда Элизабет впивается ей в губы, игриво прикусив нижнюю, а Джефферсон властно хватает их обеих за бедра.

Ви не знает, что она делает. Она лохматит идеальную прическу Лиз, резкими жестами расстегивает блузку, языком проводит ей между грудями; та стаскивает с нее золотистый дорогущий пиджак, Джефферсон расстегивает комбинезон, толкая обеих к дивану.

Они на нем дважды совещались.

А на третий – что ж, не зря он должен быть алмазом?

Сознание Ви дробится на отдельные мысли, на осколки; ей к этому не привыкать теперь, и она прыгает между ними, как заправский ныряльщик.

Зачем, почему, как они оказались здесь – в этом месте, в этом временном отрезке? Двое видных политиков, независимость, лучшее будущее, свободный Найт-Сити, переписанные мозги, полусломанные личности. Хотели бы они – те, старые, кем они были раньше, - трахнуть наемницу, пару раз отработавшую свой гонорар?

А она – расхуяренный мозг, лишняя личность в нагрузку – стала бы деловито хватать политическую женушку за бедра, с удовольствием насаживать ее на свой член?

На секунду – всего на секунду – Джонни смотрит на нее, приспустив авиаторы, и Ви отчётливо понимает: стала бы. Ещё как стала бы.

Потому что её паразиту все происходящее ужасно противно.

Ну и пусть, пусть уходит в свой чип; Ви откидывается назад, на мускулистую грудь Пералеса, и тот хватает ее стон губами, затыкает ее поцелуем. Элизабет извивается, облизывает губы, и Ви чувствует, как об ее спину приветственно трётся член Джеффа.

Все нереально. Они все – переписанные и, наверное, скоро умрут.

…вот когда умрут, тогда и будут разбираться.

Ви позволяет себе плыть по течению, упасть в объятия Джефферсона, ласкать груди его жены, задыхаться от нехватки воздуха; кружится голова, голубыми всполохами идёт глазной имплант – скоро ей опять станет омерзительно плохо, но это будет позже.

Она в исступлении стонет всей грудью – и вдруг чувствует, как к сверху к ее губам приникает кто-то.

Джонни все равно на такую пустую условность, как реальность и ее границы – он впивается ей в губы, трётся небритостью о подбородок, крепко хватает за талию, проходя сквозь диван и закатившую глаза от удовольствия Элизабет.

Он, оказывается, весь в шрамах.

Она, оказывается, впервые видит его голым.

Ощущения пляшут на концах нейронных связей; Ви так хорошо – повсюду. Четыре руки ласкают ее тело, два члена трутся об ее нутро, и ее собственный согрет прекрасной женщиной.

Они все пожалеют об этом завтра.

Если хоть кто-то об этом вспомнит. Если на камерах останутся записи. Если они останутся теми, кем они являются сейчас.

Ну, или хотя бы живыми.

Но Ви не верит в это – и купается в одном моменте, словно в лаве.

Ей хорошо.


	11. Пиротехника

Ви слышала рокот своего сердца, бьющегося в такт музыке.

Она будто лежала в коме без видений и самой себя; вокруг не было ничего – ее сознание затушило само себя, придушило, ослабило, заключило в маленький стеклянный шарик и закинуло вглубь.

Но она все равно чувствовала что-то снаружи.

Она чувствовала, какая горячая в ней кровь – только в левой была холодная отчего-то. Как болят непривычные к струнам пальцы. Как свет прожекторов жжет глаза до слез.

Она не видела, не слышала, не думала.

Но грохот музыки был в голове – он был естеством Джонни. Ви наверняка будет его слышать, даже если совсем покинет тело.

Его жгло изнутри. Он был изнурительно счастлив, выжигал себя счастьем, впечатывал в себя каждую секунду – его сердце болело, и в горле стоял ком.

«Мастерство не пропьешь»

«Даже если перед концертом нельзя упиться»

Джонни ласкал гитару, водил по ее струнам – его последняя, самая любимая, самая надёжная женщина. Он бы никогда с ней не расстался по своей воле.

Но сегодня – расстанется. Ви знала, слышала это в его спутанных, перепутанных, звенящих мыслях.

Но пока был только рокот в ушах и холод в руках, и надтреснутый голос, и пожженные прожекторами глаза.

У него – у нее – у них импланты. Глазные.

…Джонни едва ли знал, как прикрутить яркость.

В Джонни горел огонь. Он отдавал его тому, другому, - тому, кто был его самым преданным, самым любимым другом. Он зажигал зал, поджигал сцену, выжигал собственные вены.

Он камикадзе. Всегда был.

На последнем концерте он выжжет себя дотла.

Ви не слышала музыку, не видела зрителей, едва ли могла вспомнить имена музыкантов. Она была ничем – каплей, затерявшейся в пожаре.

Каплей лавы, по неведению разжегшей бензин.

Музыка подливала масла в огонь, и Джонни – Джонни впервые чувствовал себя свободным и был правда этому счастлив.

И Ви резонировала ему – там, в глубине собственной головы. Он заслужил это счастье.

Он заслужил в последний раз зажечь.


	12. В пустоте

\- А что если я… не хочу, чтобы он умирал?

Панам повернула голову – Ви поняла это по скрипу кожи. В пустошах ночью было так тихо, что слышно было каждый вздох; а наверху, если присмотреться, можно было даже различить немного звёзд. Ви их с детства не видела.

Они курили. Ви сдалась: все равно Джонни за время своих вылазок прокуривает ей лёгкие напрочь, так пусть и она хоть удовольствие получит. А Панам была просто хорошей подругой.

Лагерь Альдекальдо остался позади – они отъехали так далеко, что не было слышно звуков. Только зарево выдавало место.

Панам села ближе.

\- Ну, не знаю. Ты же сама умирать не хочешь?

\- Не хочу, - кивнула Ви. – Но я знаю, как это. И я не хочу этого ему.

Помолчали.

\- Да, - цокнула языком Панам, дыхнув дымом в небо, - ну и дела.

Это было похоже на нервный срыв – с тем исключением, что не было ни срыва, ни нервов. Ви помогла Джонни с друзьями, насколько могла – в основном глотанием таблеток. А по дороге от Керри обнаружила себя едущей прямо в чёртовы пустоши.

В ней не было страха, не было горечи. В ней не осталось даже жгучей злобы Сильверхэнда.

Она была… спокойна. Но, наверное, в ее случае это и был нервный срыв.

\- Он не такой плохой парень, как можно подумать, - говорила Ви, взмахнув сигаретой. – Уебок, конечно. Но довольно удобно, когда слышишь мысли этого уебка. Помогает переводить его хуйню с уебанского на человеческий.

Джонни молчал. Ви не глотала таблетки для сдерживания, просто тот, видимо, научился понимать, когда девочкам нужно побыть одним.

И понадобилось-то ему на это всего пара недель и полвека смерти. Мелочь, в сущности. А говорят – мужики неисправимы.

Ви хмыкнула этой мысли, озвучила ее вслух; начала говорить о Бестии, о Евродине, даже – самую капельку – об Альт. Это все тяжело держать в башке. Особенно когда в башке и без мыслей становится тесновато.

\- Знаешь, - проговорила Панам, - звучит как-то пиздец как странно.

\- Ну, когда в твоей голове рокер-террорист, вся жизнь становится…

\- Вот-вот.

Они замолчали, и Ви снова глубоко затянулась.

\- Я раньше не курила, знаешь. До этого уебка. Я раньше вообще много чего не делала. Не грабила Арасаку. Не бухала. Не бегала по всему Найт-Сити, стоя на ушах. Не сидела на таблетках.

\- Не влюблялась в шизу?

Ви молчала, и Панам молчала тоже. Одинокая звёздочка в небе сдвинулась с места, оказавшись далёким самолётом.

\- Пиздец, - выдохнула Ви, не выдержав. – Я что, настолько открытая книга?

Она пыталась нажаловаться Мисти, и та, покивав, сходу предложила ей три расклада на отношения на выбор. Клэр застала ее бухой в дробадан, а по смутной ругани предложила позвонить этому уебку и поговорить с ним за нее – кажется, эта услуга барменов была на странность в ходу в «Посмертии».

Виктор торжественно пообещал, что если Сильверхэнд задурит ей мозги ещё хоть чуть-чуть, он достанет чип из ее башки и расстреляет из двустволки, которую лично достанет. А потом обнял.

Хороший он все же мужик, Вик. Лучший рипер в городе.

Панам хлопнула ее по плечу:

\- Не все так плохо. Ты ещё даже до топ-пять странностей не добралась! Энграммы же для того и нужны, чтобы пиздеть тебе в уши. Вот если бы ты с ним ещё и трахалась…

Ви выдохнула дым ей в лицо, и Панам задохнулась; кашляла долго – гораздо дольше, чем кашляют от дыма.

\- Дела, - покачала головой.

\- Не хочу, чтобы он сдох, - говорила Ви, вминая окурок в песок. – И чтобы уходил – не хочу. Чтоб он сдох.

\- Он уже.

\- В этом и проблема.

Панам обняла ее, притянув к себе; от нее пахло машинным маслом и дешёвым пивом. Так пахло от Джеки, когда Ви заставала его за борьбой с барахлящим «арчем».

Если бы он не был таким хорошим, чип оживил бы его, а не Ви. Он бы придумал, что делать. Или, во всяком случае, не обдумывал всерьез вариант оставить тело захватчику с чипа. И не давал бы себя трахать. И тем более не получал бы от этого кайф. На крайняк бы трахал сам, а то Ви и на это оказалась, в конечном счёте, неспособна...

Ви скучала по Джеки. Джеки бы справился со всем куда лучше нее.

Панам гладила ее по волосам, коленями вминая в песок подстеленную под задницы самурайскую куртку. Так ему, Сильверхэнду, и надо. Уебок.

Джонни молчал, и для Ви это было признание красноречивей любых его, даже самых искренних и вменяемых, речей.

Ну и вляпались же они. Кто же знал, что может стать ещё хуже.

Они так и сидели в темноте пустыни – две подруги. Семья. Вдалеке, в небе всполохами горела реклама «Арасаки».


	13. Узубренные опытом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> большое спасибо velkharr за вдохновение <З  
> на момент написания, самая прОклятая часть сборника и я этим горжусь

\- Вот почему говорят «умудренный опытом»? – с видом античного философа вопросил Джонни, элегантно разлегшийся поперёк квартиры Ви на полу.

Он был пьян. Точнее, конечно, пьяна была Ви – ещё бы, бутылку вискаря в одно лицо, - но по Джонни этого сказать было нельзя, даром что химия у них одна на двоих. Правда, он теперь расплывался не только всполохами по вертикали, но ещё и двоился по горизонтали.

Короче, Ви от него тошнило. В этот раз даже не фигурально.

\- Ви-и, ну хуле ты зависла, - Джонни перевернулся набок и тут же обнаружился рядом с ней, устроившимся на диване.

Ви моргнула и сделала ещё глоток из бутылки.

\- Ну. Бля. Вот ты получил опыт – и стал мудрым. Словообразование, все дела.

\- Ну вот смотри, - Джонни садится и выставляет вперёд руки. С секунду таращится на них, будто в первый раз увидел, и продолжает: - Вот есть я. Я опыт ел. И где? Или вот ты. Ты умудрена зубами…

Ви поперхнулась. Джонни обиделся.

\- Ну а хуле у тебя ЧЕТЫРЕ зуба мудрости вылезло? Куда тебе столько?! – Он злобно щёлкнул челюстью.

\- Да господи, теперь уже к стоматологу спокойно зайти нельзя, чтоб тебе мозг не поимели!

\- Во-первых, мозг тебе я имею постоянно, а во-вторых, ты блять к стоматологу ходишь, чо ещё хотела? К стоматологу... добровольно… корпоратка ебучая.

\- Ну, пиздец. – Ви откинулась на спинку и протяжно хихикнула.

\- И вообще, ты меня с мысли не сбивай, - забурчал Джонни; его говнарьская дикция куда-то запропастилась, и это, видимо, было единственным симптомом опьянения. Многое объясняет в разборчивости песен Самураев, на самом деле…

\- Если у тебя нет зубов мудрости, можно ли считаться мудрым? – меж тем бухтел Джонни, с таким видом глядя на свои руки, как будто вот-вот откроет ими свежий закон вселенной. Скорее всего, закон подлости. – Мудёр не тот, кто пережил, а тот, кто раскусил этот опыт! А для этого нужны зубы мудрости. Значит, без зубов ты не мудёр.

Потолок был красивого белого цвета и неприятно крутился на месте, как лопасти вертолёта.

\- Это ты так признаешь, что ты тупой?

\- Не, - он пьяно расхохотался. – Бестия.

\- Чего-о? Ты там совсем охуел на своём чипе?

\- Не, бля, веришь, - Джонни мигнул и оказался напротив Ви, сидящим на кофейном столике закинув ноги на диван, - у меня три зуба, а у неё! Ни одного!

\- Пиздишь, - махнула головой Ви; виски неприятно булькнуло у неё в глотке, просясь домой в бутылку. – И вообще, прошло сколько, сто тысяч лет? У неё небось уже третий ряд твоих зубов полез!

\- Да нихуя, руку даю на отсечение!

\- Чо, прям даешь? - заинтересованно склонила голову Ви, оглядывая мясистую правую руку Джонни. Не то чтобы ей нужна была рука голограммы, просто сейчас так редко посмотришь на живые, честно накачанные мускулы…

Мускулы напряглись, подняли кулак и выставили вперёд средний палец.

\- Левую дам, - Джонни ухмыльнулся. – Знаю я вас, корпоратов, вам палец покажи – и вы всю руку…

\- Ты в курсе, что ты уже показал?

Он уставился на свой средний палец с таким видом, будто он лично отправил его в Микоши; Ви так расхохоталась, что почти пропустила, когда Бестия взяла трубку.

\- Ви? Что там у тебя? – Бестия звучала не раздражённо – пока; ещё бы, «Посмертие», считай, только что открылось, не всем же бухать с полудня. Ви очень постаралась соответствовать важности (и трезвости) собеседницы и как могла буднично спросила:

\- Бестия, мне надо узнать… а сколько у тебя зубов мудрости?

Джонни хлопнул себя по лицу протезом. Бестия, в своём маленьком окошке на интерфейсе, закатила глаза и устало потерла переносицу.

\- Во-первых, передай Джонни, чтобы пошёл нахуй. Во-вторых, в следующий раз протрезвей перед звонком. – Она подняла глаза и злобно поджала губы. – В-третьих, два!

Телефон пикнул и разорвал соединение. Джонни уважительно покачал головой.

\- Я, конечно, знал, что ты пизда с ушами, но теперь ты настоящая пизда с зубами!..

\- Ты меня уже заебал, - Ви сложила на груди руки, грозно прищурилась и сделала самый надменный вид, какой могла, с трудом сохраняя вертикальное положение в пространстве: - Я уже четыре года как не пизда!

\- Ладно, ладно, - гоготнул Джонни, - хуй с зубами. До такого звания даже Кер не дорастал.

Он достал сигарету, закурил; Ви проводила взглядом яркое пятнышко огня зажигалки и решила: хуже уже не будет. Надо тоже закурить.

Видимо, испугавшись конкуренции, виски отползло обратно в пищевод.

\- В итоге, - Джонни медленно затянулся, аж мигнув от удовольствия в момент, когда Ви выдохнула свой дым, - мы пришли к тому, что за мудрость отвечают не зубы, а хуй?

Ви посмотрела вдаль – на красивые небоскрёбы, изукрашенные неоновыми вывесками – и торжественно изрекла:

\- Зубы на хуе.

Впервые за их совместную жизнь Джонни поперхнулся дымом.


End file.
